Talk:Super Diamond
Convertible and four-door We don't know if the 4-door sedan is also a Super Diamond. I still think that may be the new Stafford.--Loadingue 11:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Or maybe the convertible name, is possibly, Drop Diamond and the 4door is Super Diamond but this is only my guess...--Blaff 60 19:40, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It'd be really dumb if they shared the same name since they don't even have similar chassis.--Thescarydude 19:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe....--Blaff 60 19:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) But maybe the Drop Diamond was changed to two door to 4door.--Blaff 60 19:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I was wrong, the angles of the pictures screwed me up, maybe they have similar chassis.--Thescarydude 21:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Does anybody know where to find this car? --Master-newport 10:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Maker We all know that the Super Diamond bears no badges but i have heard that it is made by Enus during a police chase. I could be wrong, as it was hard to hear with the sirens going off and such. Any thoughts? --Hehe5 03:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) uhmm... there is only a Super Drop Diamond with softtop not hardtop so. can you find it easier with softtop too? It's not based on a Rolls royce phantom. It's based on a Rolls Royce Sapphire.. even the name tells u that ;P u know sapphire.. diamond :D the phantom is thicker Max speed and accelleration I dont know if this site is correct but it has the super daimond listed at a max speed of 220mph and an acceleration of 4.7 seconds... is this correct or false? SgtByrd 20:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Quality of performance info & Mike Cui Technical information is required if this article is to have a high level of quality. Also saying "RWD layout" is technically incorrect because RWD is not a drivetrain layout. Following this, Gran Turismo, WATCH_DOGS, Need for Speed games, etc. are also video games and no matter what form they take, the fact of the matter is that each vehicle has an engine position and a drivetrain configuration that should be referenced in order to produce a detailed article. Another fact is that the AWD vehicles such as the Infernus and Sultan give detailed reference to drivetrain information. Finally, the objective of the wiki is to inform and educate the public in a correct manner, if they do not know what FR is then they can easily learn it. Having this said I would request that Mike Cui puts an end to his attempts at reducing article quality and providing incorrect information. JBanton (talk) 07:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry bout that. I will start editing pages like you do, putting the technical drivetrain layout info on all car pages, but however, I'd just like you to do so. Putting the fact where the engine is located is actually good! I'm just really sorry. Mike Cui (talk) 19:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) See my "technical" edits on Willard and Super Drop Diamond. Mike Cui (talk) 19:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Engine configuration The engine appears to be a DOHC inline engine, not a V12, however, I don't have GTAV so I don't know what does it say ingame and what's the wiki staff's decision on whether you describe what you see or what is stated. 8ax (talk) 22:27, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Yet you still changed it even though you're not sure? MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:27, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon Text message. Hey guys, Has anyone noticed when the Epsilon Program requests the Diamond the thumbnail shows the Super Diamond with the rims it had in TBOGT, it should be mentioned in the trivia. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 16:30, April 28, 2014 (UTC)